Sugar Coated
by Chocolate devil
Summary: Konan loves her boys, Pein wants to protect them. When the boys meet the girl with the sugar coated words, who wins out? The love or the protection? This story can either take a dark turn or a humorous one, depending on my mind.


I hate these things, but I would like to mention a few things. This story is a way for me to help my own anxiety and depression, so if you easily feed off stories of mental disorders, this may not be the one for you.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Grey skies over head usually meant a storm is coming. Not when you're deep in depression. Not for her. To her, this wasn't a love story, it wasn't about healing her. To them, it was about the mystery, about the girl with the rose tattoo.

( )

The move was hard on everyone. Moving from Ame to Konoha was a long, hard process on nine teenage boys. They had to leave their friends, girlfriends, everything they grew up knowing. Konan and Pein had it the hardest, knowing the reason behind the move.

"Hidan! Don't just throw my stuff around, yeah!" Deidara yelled from upstairs. Well, the fighting hadn't subsided atleast.

 _Deidara Argilla_

 _15_

 _5'5_

 _Originally from Iwa, adopted at age 5._

 _Other information unknown._

"Hey Poly, if you didn't want me to fucking throw your shit, you do it yourself!" Well that was Hidan, screaming back at his younger brother.

 _Hidan Sangre_

 _17_

 _5'10_

 _Originally from Yuga, adopted at 2._

 _Other information unknown._

( )

Now, before we continue, I know you don't need this information. But so I don't forget it, I need to repeat it. This situation is my fault, but my memory is slipping, so I must continue.

( )

"Ha! Leave the princess alone! She can't help if she's PMSing." Kisame just had to run his mouth again. Neither realised what this did to Deidara's self esteem.

 _Kisame Hoshigaki_

 _17_

 _6'5_

 _Orginally from Kiri, adopted at 7._

 _Mother and Father died during a hurrican, drowned in basement of family home._

 _Cousin living in Konoha._

"Kisame, i am taking the left side of the room." Itachi disappeared behind a door at the end of the hall.

 _Itachi Uchiha_

 _16_

 _5'10_

 _Originally from Konoha, adopted at age 13._

 _Clan murdered in a shooting their home, only survivors were Itachi and his younger brother._

 _Younger brother lives with foster father in Konoha._

"Hidan, hurry up and put your stuff away, time is money." Kakuzu walked into the hallway from the first room in the hall. He was always about the money.

 _Kakuzu Forint_

 _17_

 _6'1_

 _Other information unknow._

( )

Kakuzu was one of my favourites. He always knew when enough was enough, and when to push. It's a pity I couldn't keep him. The others either pushed too much, or not enough. Or they just walked away.

( )

"Tobi is a good boy! Can Tobi help Kakuzu?" Tobi always bounced around and tried to help, even when it wasn't wanted.

 _Tobi Last name unknown_

 _15_

 _5'9_

 _Other information unknown._

"Be glad you don't have to share a room with him. So annoying." Ah Zetsu. My favourite bipolar boy.

 _Zetsu Zahra_

 _16_

 _5'10_

 _Adopted at age 4_

 _Other information unknown._

"Don't complain Zetsu. Brat, hurry up, I don't want to wait all day for our stuff." Sasori, inpatient as always.

 _Sasori Akasuna_

 _16_

 _5'5_

 _Originally from Suna, adopted at 11._

 _Parents died at age 3, car accident. Grandmother died at age 10, heart attack._

Konan loved her boys, and so did her husband, even if he didn't show it. Pein treated her boys as criminals. Konan thought he was just over protective, but it was less than that. It was obligation to all of them. To keep them alive, to repay them for the rest of their lives.

( )

I understand that quite a bit of what I'm going to write, even though fictious, can cause relapse or, if you're like me, panic attacks. I also am using things that I have researched or have experienced personally in this story, and if you are comfortable and would like to share your stories with me, go ahead. Also, if any information I use on things such as Bipolar disorder or others of that type, please kindly tell me and I will update my information.


End file.
